


My Blue Heaven

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Bassist Poe, F/F, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mobsters, Non-Graphic Violence, Pianist Finn, Private Investigator Rey, Singer Jess, Speakeasies, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: When private investigator Rey's case starts leading her down a dangerous road, she'll need to seek help from an old associate.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey tapped her feet against the pavement, surveying the address that was written on her notepad before looking back at the street sign. She was in the right place, no doubt, but so far she hadn’t seen anything that would hint at the entrance to the speakeasy. Her jaw clenched as she wondered if that loose-lipped rummy had given her the wrong information. For all she knew this was some trap, set by an enemy.

When she had first been hired for this case, she figured it would be quick and easy, something she could do within days and get paid. But with every new discovery, she was going down a deep, convoluted path, which meant she needed help from an old acquaintance.

Rey crept around the building, relaxing slightly when she saw the graffitied aviator goggles that she was supposed to keep an eye out for. So she was in the right place. She glanced over the paper again, following the specific knock that signaled she was ‘safe’ and then stepped back to wait. After a few moments, a door that was hidden so well that even her trained eye hadn’t noticed it opened, shining light into the alleyway. 

She stepped into the place, looking around. There were a few people here and there, but it would be a few hours more before it really picked up. Hopefully by then she would have what she needed. Maz’s Castle was one of the more popular juice joints in the area, which meant that there would be a number of individuals there, some of whom could be unsavory. The less attention Rey got, the better.

Hanging her hat and trenchcoat on the hook by the door, Rey approached the bar, taking a seat and looking around for her acquaintance. 

“What’ll you have, dear?” Rey glanced over to see the bartender, a remarkably short woman, looking at her through thick glasses.

“A gin rickey, please.” she hummed in reply, watching as the woman put the drink together. She knew better than to let someone she had never met make a drink without her careful eyes on them. In her job, paranoia was as necessary as a gun. Once Rey had her drink in hand, she surveyed the area, paying more attention to her surroundings. Off in the corner was the stage, void of people but full of instruments, various brass horns off to the side, a grand piano, a bass, a drum set, and a microphone. Since no music was playing, the polished dance floor was empty, and even then, the few people sat at the bar or at the tables wouldn’t exactly make for a great party.

“Have I ever seen you around here before?” A voice asked from somewhere out of sight. Rey turned her head, finding herself looking at a young woman, dressed in all of the flapper glad-rags that made the old women ask for a fainting couch. “I feel like I woulda recognized you.” 

As she took the seat beside her, the black beads on the fringed dress caught the light in a thousand different ways, as did the sparkling headband she wore over her shortly cut brown hair, effectively distracting Rey for a moment. At least, she told herself that it was the reflected light off the clothes that distracted her, and not the woman’s shining amber brown eyes.

Rey cleared her throat and took a quick sip of the drink, allowing herself to give a pleasantly surprised hum at the taste. It was much better than what she could find at the other places in town.

The woman grinned widely, seeming to pick up on her surprise. “It’s good, right? Can’t even tell that it’s bathtub gin. But between you and me, I think Maz has some connections that can get her better than your average bath water.” she added that last part in a whisper, leaning just a little closer.

Rey swallowed slightly but gave a nod. “It’s a lot better than the coffin varnish they have down at Mos Eisley, I’ll give you that.” The woman seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded.

“I’m Jess, Jess Pava. I’m a singer here. And you didn’t answer my question. Are you usually around here? I don’t think I’ve seen you.” Jess watched her, waiting for an answer, looking away briefly to order a mint juleps from the bartender. 

Rey tapped her fingers against the glass, contemplating how much information she should give the woman. She didn’t seem to be particularly malicious, maybe mischievous at worst, and Rey did her best to pride herself on her ability to judge character. “My name’s Rey.” she finally admitted, adding, “I’m looking for someone.” If Jess was a singer, surely she would have seen the man she was looking for..

“Ain’t we all, honey?” Jess replied without skipping a beat. After a moment she leaned forward, interest overtaking her features. “So, who are you looking for? Are you meeting someone?”

Rey shook her head. “No, not really.”

Suddenly Jess narrowed her eyes, frowning slightly at Rey. “Are you a cop?” she lowered her voice significantly.

“No. Well… no. Not really. I’m a private investigator. I’m just here to do my job, and I like to drink as much as the next woman, so I’m not trying to bust anyone. I’m just looking for someone, who I’ve heard works here.” Jess relaxed a little at that.

“Who’re you looking for?” She paused and added. “And why? Because no offense, but if you’re going to arrest someone who I like, I don’t think I’ll help you.”

Rey couldn’t help but chuckle at the woman’s protectiveness. “No, I’m not planning on making an arrest here. I just need some information.” Jess mulled over that, taking her drink as it was passed over. After a moment she nodded for Rey to continue, seeming satisfied. “I’m looking for a man, calls himself Finn? I heard that he was a regular around here.”

Jess smiled and nodded. “I do know Finn, yes! He works here, he plays the piano.”

“Is he here now?” Rey asked, relieved to finally have something to work with. If she could get  what she needed from him, hopefully she would be able to get through this case much quicker than before, ideally with little to no bloodshed.

“He is, yeah, he ducked out about ten minutes ago to iron his shoelaces. Probably, at least.” Jess added under her breath, taking another quick sip of her drink.

Tilting her head, Rey gave the other a slightly puzzled look. “Probably? What else would he be doing?”

“Necking with Dameron, that’s what.” Jess snorted into her glass. When Rey’s inquiring look didn’t fade away, Jess elaborated. “Poe Dameron. He’s another musician here, plays the bass usually, but he can sing and play guitar pretty well. He and Finn have some sort of… something going on between the two of them. I don’t really know, they can be odd sometimes.” Something over Rey’s shoulder caught her eye and a smirk formed on her lips. “Aha! Speak of the old devil himself! How’s Finn, flyboy?” 

Rey turned in her seat to see a man, not Finn, walking from the bathroom. He was tan, with a head of wavy brown hair that was resisting his hair gel, decked in a white tuxedo. At Jess’s comment, he rolled his eyes, despite the unmistakable flush on his cheeks. 

“Hilarious, Testor,” he drawled. “Why don’t you mind your beeswax, huh?”

She raised her hands in surrender, even though her devious grin didn’t go away for a second. “I always do.” 

Poe, Rey figured, just scoffed and then turned to her. “Who’s this? I don’t think you mentioned having a date tonight.” 

Rey blinked and Jess made a spluttering sound. “No, we’re not.. No, we’re not on a date. She’s just here to talk to Finn.”

“Who wants to talk to me?” All three of them looked over to see Finn, dressed in the same color tuxedo as Poe. He hadn’t seen Rey yet, working on fixing his bowtie, but when he finally looked up, his eyes went wide as dinner plates and he stepped back. “Rey. Look, alright, I know what this looks like, working at a joint like this, but I’m on the up and up, alright? I’ve got an apartment, I even have a part time job and everything, I’m not up to anything anymore.”

Rey got to her feet, setting aside her now empty glass. “Easy there, Finn. I’m not here to arrest you. I just need your help with a case I’m working on.” When she had first met Finn, he was working as a torpedo for the First Order, and they had sent him after her when she had started sticking her nose in places where they didn’t want her looking. But he had clearly wanted to get away, and so she had helped him, the pair of them escaping together. It had been difficult to help him get a pardon from the agency, but after a lot of paperwork, he was able to live his life and work as he pleased. Back then he had promised her a favor, and although Rey hadn’t planned on taking advantage of that, she had no choice now.

Finn relaxed marginally. At the very least it didn’t seem like he was about to run at a moment's notice, which made things easier. He tapped his foot against the floor and hummed, glancing around. “Alright, but can we go somewhere more private?”

“There’s a private room back there.” They looked over to see the bartender gesture to a closed door just behind the bar. “You can talk there.”

Finn nodded. “Thanks, Maz.” Rey nodded as well, offering a short smile. 

“Come on.” Rey nodded her head towards the door, and Finn moved to follow her, stopping when Poe reached out to touch his bicep.

“You sure about this? You don’t gotta help her.” Poe murmured under his breath.

Finn nodded a little bit. “I’m sure. If I can help in any way, I need to. You know that.” 

With a smile and a slap on the shoulder, Poe nodded. “I know. I won’t keep you if you’re certain.” he pulled back and gave Finn a little wink. 

“This is all really sweet, you two, but I think Rey needs that information.” Jess said, rolling her eyes before shooting a Rey a disarming smile.

It took a moment for her mind to whir back to life and she cleared her throat, offering Jess a grateful smile as Finn moved to follow her again.

The room that Maz led them to was a small private lounge room, most likely meant for high profile meetings, most likely between Maz and the ‘contacts’ Jess had mentioned. Rey took a seat at the table and Finn sat across from her, fidgeting nervously with his tie. Before they started, Rey reached into her bag, grabbing a pack of cigarettes and shaking one out for herself, deliberately in front of Finn.

Sure enough, the man asked for one and she shook another out for him, sharing her light with him too. After a few drags, Finn seemed a little less nervous, doing most of his fidgeting with the cigarette, twirling it between his fingers.

“So,” he started, taking a drag, “what are you looking to know?”

“I’m looking for the First Order.” Rey said, pausing when Finn choked on his inhale. 

“You’re what?!” He gaped at her, rubbing his chest and coughing.

“Looking for the First Order.” Rey repeated, not letting herself be interrupted this time around. “I need to know their main place of business.”

Finn shook his head. “You have to be joking.” When Rey remained as serious as ever, he groaned and put his head in his free hand. “You’re screwy, that’s what you are. You were lucky last time, now you’re going back into this? I thought you said this was for some case!”

“Believe me, if I could avoid getting involved with that lot again, I would. And this is for a case. I’m looking for someone, some rich woman’s husband. Apparently he went missing a few months ago.” Rey explained, trying to get him to calm down. 

Finn continued shaking his head, taking a much longer drag of the cigarette. “I don’t understand. How is this supposed to involve the First Order?”

“So apparently,” Rey started, lowering her voice and leaning closer, despite the fact that they were in an empty room. “The two of them had a son, who ran off some time ago. He’s some high up in the Order now. I think he might have something to do with it.”

Sighing, Finn scrubbed his face. “This is not a good idea, Rey. The Order isn’t a group you should mess with. They’re dangerous. Anything involved with them should make you turn your back and  _ run _ .”

Rey let out a huff. “Listen. I just need the place. I don’t need anything else, I just need that information. I’m not dragging you into this, I’m not making you come with me.” Finn still looked doubtful. “Look, if you don’t give me the information, I’ll find it somewhere else, but I know you can help me, and you’re a much safer option than anyone else.”

After a long while, Finn took a drag of the cigarette. “I don’t approve of this, Rey. I hope you know that. But I’ll help you.” When she grinned, he jabbed a finger at her. “Only because I don’t want you walking into some trap. Better from me than some paid off sap.”

Rey fumbled around her little bag for her notepad and pen, resting the cigarette in the ashtray so her hands would be free. “Alright, I’m ready.”

“Alright, most of the main guys meet at this place called Starkiller. That’s where I went to get my assignments, and that’s where I got my pay. I never talked to anyone beyond the grunts who stood guard for the higher ups.”

“Starkiller? Funny name for a speakeasy.” Rey remarked, writing the name down all the same.

“I think it’s meant to put people off. No one ever goes in there, because no one really wants to drink and dance at a joint called Starkiller.” Finn shrugged vaguely. “But that’s not the point. I never really got a glimpse of where it was, at least not really, they usually covered my eyes when I had to go there.” Rey frowned. That would make things difficult. Finn continued. “But I think it’s at least a couple streets from Hosnia Avenue.”

Rey jotted that down as well, needing she could work with. “What about secret passwords? Knocks?”

Finn shook his head. “I never heard any. I think that they assume that if you know where the place is, your one of them.”

That got a chuckle out of her and she shook her head. “It’s foolish to assume things like that.” Looking over her notes, she tucked the notepad away and stood, taking her cigarette again. “I think that’s all I need. Thank you, Finn.”

“Yeah.” The man murmured, getting to his feet. “Just… be careful, Rey. Don’t go too far down this path if you can avoid it, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be able to handle myself, Finn.” Rey replied dryly. “I’m not some dumb Dora, you know.”

“I know, but still. There are a lot more of them then there are of you. And they have more guns.”

“I’ll make it work. You know I’m resourceful.” Rey hummed, leaving the room. 

Finn followed after her, sighing softly and shaking his head. He hoped that could turn out to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Non-graphic violence and mentions of blood

A few streets from Hosnia Avenue, Rey found herself in the alleyway between two grim looking buildings. She had found the place a few hours ago, after she had left Maz’s Castle, but had staked it out rather than go ahead and knock, wanting to confirm her suspicions. It had taken some time for anyone to go in, but eventually a couple of men, looking much more than shady, had slipped in.

Rey found the door that the men had gone through and knocked carefully, reaching in her bag for her gun. If Finn had been wrong and there was a specific knock or code, she would need to be ready to fight her way out. The door opened and she tensed, ready to start firing if need be. Instead of being met guns, she found herself looking at a rather sleazy looking man, who gestured for her to come in. She did so, not yet moving her hand from her gun. 

“How can I help you?” Sleazy asked, leaning towards her.

“I’m looking for someone.” Rey replied, lifting her chin. She wasn’t going to let this guy think he could intimidate her.

“Well aren’t we all, doll?” Sleazy laughed. The words were not unlike the ones Jess had said to her, but they felt vastly different. Jess’s words were warm, teasing in a friendly but equally flirty way. When Sleazy said it, it sounded threatening. 

Electing to ignore him, Rey continued into the speakeasy. The music was subdued, someone playing a piano up on the stage. All around, grunts and gangsters and their molls sat, surrounded by clouds of smoke. Off to the side was a partially open door, which Rey assumed was where the supposed higher ups were talking.

She moved to walk there but was stopped by an iron grip on her arm. Turning back with nothing but irritation in her eyes, Rey hissed at him, “What?”

“You can’t go back there, doll, not unless you’re on one of their lists. What’s your name? I can check.” He replied, a smirk playing at his lips.

“That’s none of your business.” She snapped, curling her hand into a fist. 

“Well then, you can’t go back there. But don’t fret, sweetheart, I’m sure there are some folks around here who would be more than satisfied with your presence.” Sleazy moved closer, leering at her.

Jerking her hand away, Rey glowered at him. “Get away from me.”

Sleazy looked surprised, or at least pretended to. “You said you were looking for company. You’re not really dressed right, but I’m sure no one will complain.”

“I didn’t say I was looking for company, I said I was looking for  _ someone _ .” she snapped, ready to pull her gun if need be.

“Well what  _ someone _ are you looking for?” Sleazy taunted, still not backing away.

Rey wanted to punch the look of patronizing amusement off of his face. “I’m looking for Han Solo.” 

Several of the customers in the joint went silent, turning to look at the confrontation that only a few of them had been watching with lazy interest. From inside the room she had been blocked from, Rey, could hear the distinct sound of a chair harshly being pushed back.

After a moment, a black haired man stalked out of the room. He looked absolutely livid as he scanned the room, eventually determining that she and Sleazy were the source of the disruption. He strode over to them both and Rey stood her ground, not about to let any of these people to think she was scared.

“Who said that name?” He ground out, looking between them.

Rey matched his glare as evenly as she could, lips pressed thin together. “I did.”

His gaze snapped to her and his upper lip curled. “Why?”

“I’m looking for him, and I figured this would be the best place to look.” She replied, looking him right in the eyes.

The man leaned close, and for a moment, Rey wondered if she would have to grab her gun. She recalled Finn’s warning from earlier, that the Order had more guns, that this wasn’t something she could do completely alone. If Rey pulled her pistol here, she would be torn to shreds by .45 caliber bullets, a fate she would rather avoid. 

After a moment he sneered and pull back. “You were wrong. This isn’t the place to look for him at all.” he looked at Sleazy. “Get her out of here.” 

The iron-like grip was on her arm again and she was practically dragged out of the room and physically thrown back into the alleyway. Frowning heavily, Rey adjusted her coat and rubbed her arm, sure that it would bruise.

For now, she accepted that she wouldn’t be getting anything, at least right now. If she wanted information, she would have to dig a little deeper. But there was definitely something there. Rey started down the alleyway again, wanting to return to her apartment to add to her notes and suspects. 

Before she could get much farther, Rey’s arm was suddenly grabbed yet again and she was wrenched back. She struggled, twisting around to see that once again, Sleazy had grabbed her. Another man was with him, holding a gun, and Rey cursed herself for assuming that she would have been allowed to leave so easily. 

Rey thrashed in his grip, even as Sleazy wrapped his other arm around her waist, trying to hold her still enough. The other man, Rey decided to call him Slicked Hair in the back of her mind, stepped in front of her, gun in hand. Rey used Sleazy’s grip on her against him, throwing her body back enough that her legs were off the ground, high enough for her to kick Slicked Hair in the chest.

A gunshot echoed through the air as Slicked Hair staggered backwards, and Rey elbowed Sleazy with her free arm. A grunt told her that she hit her mark, and his grip on her falters just enough that she can get free of his hold on her. Now steady on the ground, Rey punched him right in the nose, exactly where she had wanted to before. Boots on gravel warned her when Slicked Hair moved to charge her and she whirled around, getting struck hard in the face. She wasn’t able to block the second blow either: a punch to the stomach, but she did block the third, returning the hits with a fury. 

Someone slammed into her from behind and Rey twisted, seeing Sleazy, who now had a bleeding nose and a split lip, holding a gun of his own. Gritting her teeth, she decided that enough was enough and she reached into her bag, doing what she should have done from the get go. In the time it took for Sleazy to surge forward, she pulled out her pistol. Her first shot grazed his face, carving a groove under his cheekbone and she shot him twice more, this time in the chest. 

Another gunshot filled the air, this time not from her own gun, and Rey was made painfully aware of a burning pain in her side. She turned quickly, preventing Slicked Hair from firing again by shooting him twice, watching dazedly as he fell on his side, unmoving. Rey fell to her knees, dizzy from the blow to her face and groaned as pain overcame her, not just from her side, Pulling aside her coat, Rey saw not one, but two different bullet wounds, both on her side. The first one must have been when she first kicked Slicked Hair. 

She heard muffled shouting from behind the door to Starkiller and swore, forcing herself to her feet. Now that the adrenaline that had kept her going during the fight was wearing off, she was feeling the pain a lot more. Rey couldn’t waste time, though. If she didn’t move now, she would be filled with numerous more bullets. She staggered out of the alleyway, and hurried down the street, ducking into the next alley and hiding behind a dumpster, pressing close to the wall, peering through the thin crack between the wall and the dumpster. A few of the grunts ran past, only one stopping to survey the alleyway before following the others. 

Rey waited for a few moments more, pressing her hand to one of the bleeding wounds, digging her teeth into her bottom lip to prevent a cry of pain. When they didn’t return after a few more minutes, Rey took her chance and crept out of the alley, hurrying down the busy street and hoping no one was paying enough attention to see her undoubtedly bruised face and bloody coat. 

Rey wasn’t sure where her feet had taken her until she found herself staring at the graffitied goggles that marked Maz’s Castle. She knocked, mostly out of muscle memory, stumbling through the entrance as the door opened.

The place was much more busy now, the dance floor filled, and the room buzzing with chatter and pleasant music. The music stopped though, when she stumbled further into the bar, clutching her side.

“Rey?” The voice sounded distant and far away. In fact, every noise felt far away, like someone was covering her ears. Rey felt dizzy and tired, wanting nothing more than to sleep for an hour or so. “Rey!” Although she was pretty certain she had fallen at some point, Rey never felt herself hit the ground, instead feeling someone’s arms around her. “Rey! Rey! Can you hear me? Rey!” That sounded kind of like Jess, although it was a little too panicked for it to really be Jess. Why would Jess be panicking? Jess shouldn’t be panicking, Jess should be smiling, she should always be happy. Why would she be panicking? Maybe after she slept, things would make more sense. “Rey! No, don’t close your eyes, honey, don’t you dare close your eyes! Rey…” 

Rey closed her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

When Rey came to consciousness, her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. She opened her eyes slowly, her blurry vision becoming clear as she blinked. After a moment, she realized that she wasn’t in her apartment and the day’s events came flying back to her. Where was she? 

Rey sat up quickly, intending to find her gun and figure out where she was. That didn’t quite work out, however, as pain shot through her side and she flopped back with a groan of pain. She could hear a flurry of movement from her side and she tensed, prepared for anything. Although she didn’t have any weapons, Rey would defend herself, no matter what.

“Rey? Oh, thank goodness, you’re awake! You had me so worried!” Rey blinked at that, not recognizing the voice for a moment, not until she saw the face.  _ Jess _ . 

“Jess?” Rey mumbled, her voice raw. “What ‘appened?” She couldn’t remember much, but she did remember the fight in the alleyway. Everything after was a bit of a blur, and she had no idea how Jess had found her.

“You came in, a few hours after you had left, bleeding, and then you passed out in the middle of the bar..” Jess said, hovering over Rey, concern etched on her features. “I thought you were dead, but we felt a pulse, and we took you here. You’re in the room of my boarding house,” she added, sensing Rey’s question before she asked it. “We had to sneak you in, but it was the closest place, and Finn didn’t think it was safe to get you to a hospital.”

Rey nodded, closing her eyes. “He’s probably right.” For all she knew, the Order could have found her there and finished the job. After a moment her eyes opened and she frowned. “How am I not dead? I was shot twice, wasn’t I? If I didn’t go to a hospital...”

Jess nodded and took a seat next to the bed. “Yeah, you were. I was a nurse for a little while, so I was able to patch you up alright. You were lucky, the first one only grazed you, and the second didn’t go deep enough to do any harm.”

Nodding, Rey looked over at her. “Thanks.” she managed, giving a weak smile that Jess returned.

“You’re welcome.” After a moment she gave a slight frown and stood up. “But don’t you ever,  _ ever _ , make me do that again! Alright?! You scared me half to death! I thought you were dead! Don’t you ever do anything like that again! You should have had backup, or help, or just somebody to watch your back!”

“I can do it myself!” Rey snapped, frowning. 

Jess threw her hands up in frustration. “I know you can, but for goodness sake, you don’t have to! You don’t have to throw yourself into danger and nearly get yourself killed just because you’re capable of it! I don’t want to see you die!”

Rey huffed. “Well, if you’re trying to suggest that I let you help, then you’ve got another thing coming!”

“And why is that.” Jess replied, frowning still.

“I’m not going to drag you into all of this. You’ll get yourself killed.”

“Oh, I’ll get myself killed? Ms. Stroll-into-a-mafia-controlled-bar-and-get-myself-shot thinks  _ I’m _ going to get myself killed.”

“This is my job, not yours. You’re a civilian, I do this for a living.” Rey countered, annoyed.

“Which makes you all the more idiotic. You shouldn’t be making you money dodging bullets. It’s not safe and it’s not stable.”

“And what? Working in some gin mill is any more safe or stable? What will you say when police eventually raid the spot and you get arrested? Hm?” 

Jess frowned heavily and moved to storm away. “Fine. I won’t help you on the case. Don’t want to make you worry about little old me the whole time. But don’t think that the next time you come charging in, covered in your own blood, that I’ll let you die in my arms!” She didn’t look angry anymore, she looked upset, and Rey’s own anger slowly started to dissolve into guilt. 

As Jess moved to leave the room, Rey tried to sit up, letting out a hiss of pain. “Jess.” The woman stopped and turned to look back at her, lips pressed thin together. “Thank you. For patching me up.”

Jess managed a thin smile, nowhere near as warm as it usually was. “You’re welcome.” 

At that, the woman left the room, leaving Rey to lean back in bed and let out a long sigh. Great. Jess had been genuinely nice and caring, and had wanted to help, and Rey had been holding onto some high hope that there could be something there. But now Rey had made a mess of things, and that was gone.

_ No _ , Rey told herself,  _ you made the right choice _ . She sighed and closed her eyes. If she let Jess come with her and she was killed, Rey would never be able to forgive herself. It was bad when anyone died, but if she was forced to watch Jess be killed, there would be no way to forget that. Rey gave an involuntary shudder and hummed. No matter what she wanted in her personal life, she couldn’t let someone die just because she thought there was a chance for a romantic relationship. 

With another heavy sigh, Rey pulled back the bedsheets back to look herself over. Instantly, she realized that the clothes she was wearing were gone and that she was wearing a nightgown, undoubtedly Jess’s. The thought that she was not only wearing Jess’s pyjamas, but that Jess had been the one to change her into said clothes brought a rosy tinge to her cheeks. 

“Stop that.” she muttered to herself, rubbing her face in a halfhearted attempt to rid herself of her blush. Trying to focus on something else, she drew up the nightgown, looking over the wounds. Both were bandaged up neatly, and when Rey ran a finger over them, wincing slightly, they seemed stitched up just as well. That only served to make her feel worse. Jess had fixed her up really nicely, to the point that it could have been a professional job, and Rey yelled at her in return for her troubles.

There was a slight knock on the open door and Rey looked hopefully, only to see Finn, instead of Jess standing in the doorframe. “Come on in.” she said, trying not to sound overly disappointed. Finn walked over and took a seat next to the bed, opening his mouth to speak. “If you tell me ‘I told you so’, I’ll kick you out.” she interrupted, not wanting another lecture.

Finn raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, I won’t say it. “ They sat in silence for a few moments before he spoke again. “But Jess is right, you know.” 

With a groan, Rey threw back her head. “Not you too! Listen, I know you all think I’m some poor little bunny, but I’m not, okay?”

“No one thinks that, Rey.” Finn groaned, sounding frustrated. “We all know you’re capable, but that doesn’t mean you need to go it alone. Even with the Order we had back up for the jobs we ran. Look, you’re one hell of a bearcat, and I would hate to be the guy who has to go up against you, but that doesn’t mean you have to be some lone wolf. Jess isn’t some ‘poor little bunny’ either, and neither is Poe. Jess can kick ass, I’ve seen it. There are plenty of handsy guys who’ve caught the sharp end of her heel. And Poe? He was a pilot in the Great War. He’s military, so you know he can fight. And, well, you know who I was. We all can help you, and if this case of yours is going as deep as it seems, it wouldn’t hurt to have back up.”

Rey knew that he had a fair point, and despite the fact that the idea of some blotto trying to get handsy with Jess filled her with a boiling rage, she was finding herself more and more impressed with the woman’s skill set. Even so… “No way.”

“Rey…” Finn tried as she shook her head.

“No! Absolutely not! I will not drag you into this!”

“I’m already in this! And so are we! You came around looking for me, so I’m involved, and not only did you come back again, bleeding, but now you’re in Jess’s boarding house! Like it or not, we’re involved. So you’re going to need to decide if you’re going to force us to be spectators, or if you’ll let us help.”

Rey looked away angrily. Finn was right. She had dragged them into this. If the Order found her here, Jess and the others would be in danger. If they found out that Rey had gone to Maz’s Castle, then Maz, her customers, and her employees would all be in danger. By showing up there, she might as well have signed their death certificates. If they died, it would be her fault.

“Hey,” Finn murmured, hesitantly taking her hand. Rey looked back at him and went to pull it away before stopping. “I know you don’t want to get anyone killed, but we don’t want to see you get killed either. You didn’t see Jess, when you came in, stumbling and bleeding all over. She jumped off of the stage and caught you before you hit the ground, and she was practically begging for you to open your eyes. She was freaking out so badly, I was worried she wouldn’t be able to clean you up. We weren’t sure you would even live.” Rey looked down. “Please, just… Think about it. We can handle ourselves, and we want to help.”

Rey sighed, leaning back. “I’ll think about it. But don’t expect me to say yes.” Finn smiled all the same and stood again, squeezing her hand lightly before letting go. 

“I won’t. Get some rest, Rey. You need to heal up.”

“I didn’t mean to drag you into all of this. I didn’t mean to do that to any of you. I know you didn’t want to get into this again.” Rey said.

“I wanted to help. I’ll always want to help, you know that. Even if I don’t like it. And it’s okay, Rey. If you hadn’t dragged me into this, especially since it involves the First Order, I would be going crazy.” He smiled still and she couldn’t help but smile back.

“That’s because you worry too much. You play piano now, don’t you? Shouldn’t that make you calmer?” She teased, making Finn chuckle.

“You’d think, but I’m still always worrying.” He moved to leave the room. “Get some rest, yeah? Give me something I don’t need to worry about too much.”

“Will do.” She grinned, watching as he left. Once he was out of the room, her smile faded and she was left sitting in the bed, thinking to herself. It would be nice to have some help, of course, but Jess and Poe, regardless of their fighting capabilities, were still civilians, and if they died, there would be serious consequences, not just the ones she would pile on herself. And Finn hadn’t wanted to be involved in this at all. The poor man just wanted to live his life, and she just came barging back in, demanding all this information on his old life.

The clock on the nightstand was broken, so Rey didn’t know what time it was when Jess came back through the door. 

“Oh. You’re still awake.” She remarked, standing in the doorframe somewhat awkwardly.

“I’m not very tired right now.” Rey shrugged. 

Jess nodded, fiddling with her hands. “Poe and Finn left. They had to sneak out the window, because I’m not really allowed to have men in the house. Not that I want there to be men in here, but… Kind of an emergency situation.”

Rey nodded, working to think up a response to that.

Jess moved to one of the drawers, pulling out a blanket. “So, I’ll let you take the bed, so you don’t have to move, and I can take the couch.”

“What, no, no, I can’t take your bed. I can move, I’ll take the couch, you have the bed.” She moved to sit up, wincing at the pain in her side but continuing. 

Jess moved to her side and gently pushed her back down. “No, I don’t think so. You’ll pull on your stitches, and you might fall off the couch if you sleep there.”

After a moment of thought, Rey shifted over on the bed and patted the spot next to her, willing herself not to go pink. “Here. I’ll take one side, you take the other, it’s big enough for the both of us, so we can compromise.”

Jess did go pink at that and swallowed, scratching the back of her neck. “Right. Yeah. That works.” she set the blanket back in the drawer, instead pulling out a nightgown. “Um…” She glanced up at Rey who, catching her meaning, glanced away, feeling her ears turn bright red.

There was faint rustling from behind her as Jess changed out of her clothes and Rey was once again reminded of the fact that Jess had been the one to change her out of her clothes and into a nightgown. The thought made her blush even more.

There was a sudden dip in the bed and Rey looked over to see that Jess had joined her, slowly sitting in the bed and tugging the blankets over herself. They met eyes and Rey tried not to shift awkwardly. “Um. Hi.” she mumbled.

“Hi.” Jess murmured back, licking her lips. 

An awkward silence settled between them and Rey moved to lay back, gazing up at the ceiling. After a moment, Jess did too. For a while, neither of them spoke, and finally, Rey couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry, for acting like I did. You helped me out and patched me up and you did a damn good job at it, and all I did was snap at you.”

Jess rolled onto her side so she could properly look at Rey. “It’s okay. And for the record, I’m sorry too. I know you don’t want to see anyone die, and I was kind of a jerk about it.”

“I mean, you have a point. You all do.” Rey sighed. “I should have someone to watch my back, but… I don’t want to be the cause of your death. Of any of your deaths.”

Jess nodded. “No, I get it, I do. I just… Needed a little time to think about it. But just because we would be in a dangerous situation, doesn’t mean that we’d die. You’ve been in dangerous situations, and you’re still here.”

“Yeah, but sometimes I’m cutting it close.” Rey muttered. “It would be horrible for you to be hurt. It’s stressful enough on it’s own, but I don’t want to be worrying about you all.”

“That’s the point of a team, Rey. We watch each other’s backs, that way we share the worry equally. You’re trying to take on a lot, all at once. You’ll tear yourself to bits.” Jess said softly, looking at her with those disarming amber eyes.

Rey swallowed and glanced away. “I’m not going to be the reason any of you are hurt.”

Sighing, Jess nodded, laying back again. “If you insist. I don’t like it, but if I can’t convince you otherwise, I guess I’ll have to accept it.” Things went quiet again, but at the very least, they had made some form of peace between each other. After a while, Jess sighed and leaned to the side, shutting off the lamp. “Goodnight, Rey. Sleep well.”

Rey blinked as the room was plunged into darkness and hummed. “Goodnight, Jess.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rey awoke to find that in her sleep, Jess had draped herself over Rey in a way that made it near impossible for her to disentangle herself without waking the woman up. Jess was partially on top of Rey, her face buried in the crook of her neck, letting out warm breaths against her skin. One arm was laid over Rey’s chest, the hand clutched into the sleeve of the nightgown, and one of  Jess’s legs was covering both of hers. 

Rey laid completely still, not wanting to wake Jess and disturb the peacefulness of her sleep or ruin the moment. When Jess woke up, she would likely fling herself from the bed, apologize, and that would be the end of that. If Rey could delay that for even a moment, if she could soak up Jess’s warmth and revel in what it felt like to have her affection, she would, selfish as it was. 

It wasn’t clear how long it was before Jess woke up. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but eventually, Rey felt lips move against her skin and felt a rushing of warm breath that almost made her shiver as Jess yawned. Rey closed her eyes quickly, trying to give off the illusion that she was still asleep, not wanting Jess to know that she was awake. Sure enough, when Jess realized how much she had entwined herself with Rey, she quickly moved away, climbing out of the bed and leaving Rey cold. 

“Rey? Are you awake?” The woman whispered, nothing but anxiety in her voice. Rey didn’t even twitch, not wanting to have to deal with whatever conversation that would follow. Things were complicated enough as it was, adding this would just distract her. When Rey didn’t show any reaction, there was a relieved sigh. Rey felt a pang in her heart. If Jess was relieved, then maybe Rey had been reading things wrong. Maybe Jess didn’t like her in the way that she had thought. 

Rey listened as Jess left the room, presumably to shower and remained still, not ‘waking up’ until after Jess had returned and had gotten dressed.

With a yawn that Rey hoped didn’t sound as fake as it was, she shifted, slowly sitting up and looking around, doing her utmost best to seem as though she had spend the whole time asleep. 

“Good morning, Rey.” Jess’s voice was falsely bright, but Rey acted like she didn’t notice, looking up at her. “How are you feeling?”

“Um. Good, I’m good. Feeling a lot better now.” Rey replied, moving to climb out of bed and wincing as the motion tugged on her stitches. All the same, she continued to get up, sighing slowly as the pain subsided to a manageable throb.

“Are you sure you should be moving around so much so early?” Jess asked, looking concerned. 

“I’m sure.” she murmured, electing not to do any of her usual stretches. “I have work to do anyways, and I can’t afford to stop.”

“Alright, well… I had to get rid of your clothes yesterday, because they were pretty bloody, but you can borrow some of mine, if you’d like.” Jess offered, somewhat awkwardly. “And we can run down to Maz’s spot. I think we could use a drink.”

Frankly, Rey didn’t want to go to Maz’s place again, she would prefer to go straight to work, but honestly, she really could use a drink, just to relax a little. She was still a little jumpy and this morning wasn’t helping very much. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Rey watched as Jess dug up some clothes and offered them to her, taking them after a few moments. “Thanks.” 

For a moment, neither of them moved, simply electing to stare at each other. Jes suddenly cleared her throat and turned away, going to leave the room. “I’ll let you change, yeah? Your gun and ID and all of that is on the nightstand.” With that, she hurried out, not looking back.

Rey gave a resigned sigh before slowly pulling off the nightgown, hissing softly as the stitches pulled with every movement. Getting dressed involved lots of pained hisses and groans, but eventually she was dressed, Jess’s clothes fitting fairly well on her. After a moment, she snatched a jacket as well so that she had something to cover the gun with.

When she joined Jess in the other room, the woman seemed a little shocked by something, swallowing thickly and rubbing the back of her neck. “Right,” she managed, clearing her throat. “Well, technically you aren’t allowed to be in here, so you’ll have to go out through the fire escape.” She gave an apologetic grimace.

“That’s alright. As long as I don’t gotta shimmy down a pipe or something, I’ll be fine.” Rey shrugged, walking over and unlatching the window.

“I’ll meet you outside, alright?” 

Rey nodded, stepping through the window and onto the fire escape. “Meet you outside.” 

Once she was out, Jess closed the window again and left the room. As Rey made her way down the fire escape, she cursed herself. Things had been somewhat decent, and then Rey had to go off and ruin it, offering to share the bed and then pretending like she hadn’t been awake when Jess had been wrapped around her. But Jess had been relieved when Rey hadn’t been awake, so obviously she hadn’t wanted Rey to be awake for that. 

Once Rey was in the alley, she adjusted her clothes and shook her head, trying to push those thoughts away and out of her head. After a few moments, she slipped out from the alley, thankfully going unnoticed by the people on the sidewalk. She met Jess and the two exchanged a quiet nod before walking quietly down the sidewalk and to Maz’s Castle. 

It was far too early for there to be anyone there, except for the few people who preferred to start their drinking as early in the morning as they could. Poe and Finn were there too, Finn practicing on the piano and Poe leaning up against the bar, watching as though he were entranced, a faint smile playing at his lips. 

When he saw Jess and Rey come through, he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, tearing his gaze away from Finn and to them. “Good morning, you two. How are you feeling, Rey?”

“I’m feeling alright. A lot better now.” Rey replied, raising an eyebrow at the smirk that overcame his face.

“Yeah? So, how was last night? I can see that you’re wearing some of Jess’s-- Ow, hey!” Jess cut him off by cuffing him on the back of the head, none too gently. 

“Mind your beeswax, Dameron.” She grumbled and Poe made a questioning face at Rey as Jess went behind the bar and poured herself a drink.

Rey shrugged vaguely and looked away, only serving to make Poe frown more. The gentle tune from the piano stopped when Finn noticed them, making his way over to them. “Jess, Rey! We were looking for you! Poe had an idea last night that could help you!”

Pursing her lips together, Rey gestured for Poe to share. It was rather frustrating that they were still so insistent on helping her, especially since she had been pretty clear about not wanting help.

“Alright, look, I know you said that you didn’t want us involved, but hear me out, because I really think I could help. So, I’ve got a dog, right? German Shepherd, her name is Bee, she’s a real sweet girl. She’s got a good nose, see, and I think that if you’ve got anything that belongs to this guy, she could help sniff him out, help us find something to work with.”

“And of course, we all would have to come too. If not to cover your back, then to cover Poe’s and Bee’s.” Finn piped up, not backing down from the frown she gave him.

After a moment she sighed, muttering a, “Fine.” Obviously they were going to force her to bring them along, no matter how much she protested. Well, let them try, but if something happened, they couldn’t blame her. 

Of course, she would blame herself, but that wasn’t the point.

“Fine.” She repeated, crossing her arms. “I’ll let you come along. But we’re not going until the nighttime. If we all go during the day, we might as well write up a sign that tells everyone what we’re doing.” Turning to Maz, she added, “A sidecar, please.” 

Jess, Finn, and Poe all exchanged a look as the private investigator got her drink and downed half of it in one go. They were prevented from doing much more when Maz went to shoo them away. “Go on! We’ve got customers, and I’m not paying you three to stand around and look pretty!”

“Well that’s news to me, Maz!” Poe laughed, turning to Finn. “Sorry Finn, I think you’re gonna have to go, apparently Maz isn’t paying you to stand around looking pretty anymore.”

Finn laughed, nudging Poe with his elbow. “Come on, fly boy. I can play the piano, so I get to keep my job. You better prove yourself.”

“Baby, I’ll play that bass so well, I’ll prove myself ten times over!” 

While they made their way up to the stage, Jess hesitated, watching Rey with a soft frown, her brow furrowed in thought. It was only after Maz gave her a pointed look that she followed after Finn and Poe.

Rey barely listened as they set up their music, a more simple set up than the usual jazz band that would be playing during the evening, when everyone was dancing. She listened idly as music began to play, although she stopped in her tracks when she heard a singing voice, an absolutely enrapturing voice. 

_ That’s my baby, _

_ No sir, I don’t mean maybe _

_ Yes sir, that’s my baby now, _

Rey turned in her seat to see that not only had Jess changed into another short dress, gold this time, instead of last night’s black, but that she was singing at the mic, her eyes half closed. Rey swallowed, watching her.

_ Yes ma’am, we’ve decided, _

_ No ma’am, we ain’t gonna hide it, _

_ Yes, ma’am, you’re invited now, _

Jesss looked like she was in another world, completely in her element. Rey took a small sip of her drink and watching her, propping her head up with one hand. 

_ By the way, oh, by the way, _

_ When we walk up to the preacher I’ll say, _

Jess’s eyes were suddenly very much open, having meet her. Rey froze and gulped, unable and unwilling to look away.

_ Yes sir, that’s my baby, _

_ No sir, no I don’t mean maybe,  _

_ Yes sir, that’s my baby now, _

_ By the way, oh, by the way, _

_ When we run into the preacher I’ll say, _

_ I’ll say yes sir, that’s my baby, _

_ No sir, I don’t mean maybe, _

_ Yes sir, that’s my baby now. _

Jess’s eyes fell closed as she purred out the final  _ Mmm _ , Rey unable to look away for a second. She kept her eyes closed as Poe and Finn broke into a solo, the two of them chasing and teasing each other through their instruments. As the song finally died down, Jess opened her eyes again, meeting Rey’s.  Jess smiled her first real smile since yesterday, one that Rey returned, feeling her face heat up. Of course, it didn’t last long, as Finn started playing the notes of the next song and Jess had to follow along.

This went on for the rest of the day, Rey skipping out for an hour or two to grab some lunch and buy herself a new coat and hat, since she had likely lost the hat somewhere, and her coat would be bloody and bulletholed, and she always felt a little comforted when she had something to cover herself with. It made it easier to be anonymous.

It wasn’t until the early evening that the majority of the musicians arrived, making it possible for Poe, Finn, and Jess to skip out, joining Rey at her table, where she was in the middle of eating the hors d'oeuvres she had ordered.

“So, when should we get goin’?” Jess asked, snatching up some of Rey’s food. 

“In a bit. We all should eat,” Rey replied, gesturing to the food. “Because if any of you are hungry, you won’t be much help.”

She didn’t need to tell them twice, as the three of them descended on her food so fast that it was gone within minutes. Finn ended up ordering another plate for them all since they were so hungry.

When the four of them had all eaten, they made their way out of the speakeasy and to Poe’s apartment, where he ducked inside, returning with a jacket and his dog, Bee, a rather gorgeous German Shepherd who seemed delighted to meet them all. Rey was a little skeptical, though. Cute as it was, if this dog liked everyone, as she seemed to, she may not be the best at detective work. 

Poe seemed to pick up on her doubt. “She’s got a good nose, Rey. She’ll help us out. Do we have anything that belongs to the guy you’re looking for?”

Rey nodded. “We can go to his wife’s place, she’ll have something we can use.”

“Great.” Poe hummed, stroking Bee’s fur before straightening up. “Let’s get going.”

Rey led them to Mrs. Organa’s house, one that Poe recognized easily. He frowned to himself before speaking up. “Wait a minute, are we looking for Han Solo?” He asked her in a hushed voice.

She nodded. “You know him?”

“Yeah, I know Leia too. They were friends of my parents, and I used to work with her after the war.” 

Rey hummed as she stepped up and knocked on the door. “Then hopefully that will make this easier.”

The door opened after a few moments, revealing Leia, who paused when she saw Rey, with three people, none of whom were her husband. She tensed, gritting her teeth. “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“No!” Rey was quick to say, eyes wide. “No, I haven’t found him yet. But I do need your help on something.”

Leia relaxed marginally, her brow furrowing when she saw the people behind her. “Poe? Poe, what are you doing here?”

“He’s helping me, right now. Him, Bee, Finn, and Jess. They figured Bee could help us sniff something out. But we need something of his first.” 

Leia nodded, stepping back. “Come in, come on in. I’ll find you something you can use.” She walked away while the four of them stepped inside. 

“I’m surprised that Leia called a private detective,” Poe murmured. “She always seemed the type to do these things herself.”

“She didn’t call, the agency called her. They figured it was easier to have a detective cover it, rather than have her do it herself. Said they didn’t want an old lady running around the streets. I don’t think she likes staying here, though.” 

Poe snorted. “No, I can’t imagine she does. Although I bet she’s still looking around. Just because someone told her not to, doesn’t mean she would just stop.”

“You’re probably right, but I’m not going to try.” Rey nodded her agreement, looking back over as Leia returned, holding a faded leather jacket. 

“This is his old one,” She said. “He keeps saying that he’s wearing the same one, but that’s because he didn’t want to admit he lost it in the closet.” Her voice was amused, but undoubtedly worried.

Rey took the jacket when it was offered to her. “We’ll find him, Mrs. Organa.”

She gave her a half-smile. “I know you will.” she sighed. “I’d come with you, but I’m fairly certain the agency you work for has someone watching me, and they’ll probably stop us all if I went with you.”

Rey nodded sympathetically. “We’ll keep you updated, I promise. I’m sorry you have to wait around like this. Here, we’ll just have Bee sniff the jacket now, so you can hold onto it.”

She held the leather out for the dog, waiting until she seemed to have a scent for something before handing it back over.

“We’ll be back with something.” Rey promised seriously. It was the only promise she could make in these situations, since she couldn’t promise that she would be able to find him alive. But at the very least, she could find something. 

Leia forced a smile, her lips thinly pressed together. “I know you will, dear.” she murmured, stepping back inside and closing the door. 

With that, the four of them took off, following Bee to wherever she would lead them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Rey was pleasantly surprised with how good a nose Bee seemed to have, the dog leading them down the streets quickly, not hesitating whatsoever. Eventually she led them to Niima’s Car Salvage Yard, making the four of them exchange a doubtful glance. All the same, they kept following her until she came to a stop in front of a grey Rolls Royce, probably from the 1890’s. It was somewhat dirty and dented, but Rey recognized it instantly, and from the gasp that came from Poe, he did too.

“This is the Millennium Falcon!” She exclaimed, wiping some of the dirt away. “The race car!”

“Race car?” Finn scoffed. “This jalopy couldn’t win a race against a mule-drawn-cart!”

Rey gaped at him. “This ‘jalopy’ is supposedly able to go down Kessel Road in fourteen seconds!”

“Twelve.” Poe corrected.

Finn snorted. “If you say so. It doesn’t look like much to me.”

Rey looked over the car again, and although she didn’t want to admit it, it did look rather run down, easily mistakable for garbage. 

“No doubt about it,” Poe hummed, nodding. “This is Han’s car, through and through.”

“But what’s it doing here, of all places?” Jess wondered aloud, frowning. “It’s not wrecked, nothing seems to be wrong with it, so why is it in a dump like this?”

“Maybe Han left it here?” Rey suggested, scratching her head. “Let’s look inside, maybe there’s something in there.”

She leaned over the door to peer inside, grabbing her flashlight to look around. “I’m not… seeing anything..” she murmured, frowning to herself. There was a flask, the keys, and some random odds and ends, but nothing overwhelming. 

“Well there has to be something!” Jess exclaimed, leaning over as well. “This is a big find, it can’t be a dead end!”

Before Rey could respond, someone shouted at them. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing!”

They all whirled around to see a man glaring at them. Even though it was pretty dark, Rey recognized him immediately. 

“You!” He yelled as he recognized her. She gulped.

“Who is that…?” Jess asked cautiously, looking concerned.

Rey wasn’t able to answer that, as the man saw the car that was behind them and let out a roar. “You’re trying to steal  _ my _ car?!” 

“It’s not your car!” Poe snapped. “And we’re not stealing it!”

The man wasn’t willing to listen, however, already reaching into his jacket for his gun. Not wasting any time, Rey jumped over the door and into the driver’s seat, grabbing the keys and starting the car.

“Get in!” She shouted as a few more men, employees of the man, ran out, holding guns of their own.

The others didn’t need to be told twice, Poe having to put Bee in the car first before they all dove into the car in a tangled mess of limbs as Rey drove out of the spot and down one of the rows of cars that made up the yard. 

“I thought we weren’t stealing the car!” Jess shouted, untangling herself from the other two, climbing into the spot next to Rey.

“We’re stealing it now!” Rey shouted back, letting out a yell as the guns from behind opened fire, bullets whizzing by. 

“Who even is this guy?!” Poe asked, grabbing his gun and returning the fire. “This is just a junkyard!”

“His name is Unkar Plutt. I arrested him a few years back. He works with the Order, I think. Supplies them with guns and the like! I would bet that those are Order goons, not employees!” Rey gripped the steering wheel tight and sped up, trying to get out of the yard in time.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Finn groaned, also returning fire, managing to take out one of the guns. 

“Nice shot, buddy!” Poe said, ducking another bullet, continuing to return fire.

With a harsh turn that sent everyone flying to one side, Rey drove out of the yard and onto the main road, her head tucked close to the dash so she wouldn’t get shot. Even though they eventually got out of range, Rey didn’t slow down for a second, drawing the irritation of several drivers. She didn’t stop until they were well away from the junkyard, parking behind a dark building, the car covered in shadow.

Rey’s hands shook as she finally let go of the wheel, pressing them against her thighs so that no one would notice. However, she couldn’t stop her voice from shaking when she eventually spoke. “Everyone okay?” When no one answered for a moment, panic coursed through her blood. “Guys?”

“We’re good back here.” Finn spoke up quickly, voice wavering slightly as well. 

“Jess?” Rey asked suddenly, looking to her side. 

“I’m good.” The woman replied. Rey let out a breath of relief, closing her eyes for a moment.

“Aw, hey, shh, it’s okay..” She heard Poe murmuring to Bee, who was hiding in the gap between the front seat, whimpering. “Bee, it’s okay, we’re fine now, you can come out.”

Rey startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, opening to see Jess, who looked kind of concerned. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I mean, I didn’t get shot.” She shrugged offhandedly. Personally, she wasn’t fine. Not only had the Falcon turned out to be a bust, but they had almost gotten killed by the Order and Plutt. She wondered vaguely if there was anything left in the flask.

“What about your stitches? Did anything pull?” Rey shrugged again. “Would it be alright with you if I checked?” 

“I guess.” Rey murmured, just trying to calm down. It occurred to her a moment too late that having Jess check her stitches was not the best path to calming down. Jess brushed back one side of her jacket and lifted the shirt there, touching the skin with gentle fingers and making Rey shiver. Ever so carefully, Jess peeled back the bandages, stopping briefly whenever Rey winced, checking the stitches. When she was satisfied, she pulled back, putting the bandages back on and letting the shirt fall back down, sitting up. 

Rey was a warm rosy color, and although it was difficult to tell in the dark, it seemed Jess was as well. Their eyes met and they froze, unable to do much more than stare at each other, the silence thick. 

Poe’s voice startled them both out of their reverie, making them look away quickly. “Right… So, Finn and I are going to take Bee out for a walk so she calms down. So… We’ll leave you here with the car, I guess.” he sounded just about as awkward as Rey felt, and the two men hopped out of the car pretty quickly, walking away with Bee.

Now alone, the two women sat there uncomfortably, trying to look in every direction that wasn’t at each other. It was only a few minutes before it became unbearable for Rey. 

“I was awake.” She blurted out suddenly, surprising Jess and herself. “This morning, when you were all close to me. I woke up before you, I just pretended to be asleep.”

Jess’s silence was even more unbearable now, and Rey cursed herself for not keeping her mouth shut.

“Why? Why did you pretend?” Jess asked softly, looking at her.

Rey squirmed in her seat, trying not to meet her eyes. “I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

Jess couldn’t help but snort. “I don’t think that worked.”

“No, I don’t think so either.” Rey murmured, looking down. “I just… I just knew that when you woke up, you would jump away, and pretend nothing had happened, and I didn’t want that to happen.”

“I wouldn’t have…” Jess trailed off as she remembered that she had done exactly that. “I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I didn’t think…”

“That I liked you too?” Rey finished, finally meeting her gaze. 

“We’ve known each other for a day. Probably two.” Jess replied, brushing a hand through her hair. “I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t like you so fast.”

“Maybe it’s the adrenaline.” Rey suggested, smiling softly when that got a little laugh out of Jess. “Nothing forms a bond like getting shot at.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Jess hummed, nodding. “It certainly would make sense.”

“I suppose so.”

A sound from behind them made them whirl around, both women reaching for their guns. It was only a drunken man getting the bum’s rush, stumbling off to find another gin mill once he had found his bearings. When they were certain that they were safe, they turned back, meeting each other’s gaze.  After a moment, Jess let out a little laugh, one that Rey echoed. Before they could help it, they dissolved into laughter, the events of the day and the relief of being alive making them somewhat dizzy. 

Rey wasn’t quite sure who reached out first, but soon enough, their arms were entwined and they were pressed together in a slightly tangled up hug, they’re laughter fading. Their faces were inches apart, and Rey felt herself once again getting lost in the warm amber color of Jess’s eyes. Even though the two of them were still hidden in shadow, they shone.

“Hi…” Jess breathed, blinking at her. 

Rey swallowed thickly and offered a soft smile. “You’re eyes are gorgeous. Have I told you that yet?”

She shook her head. “No. I think I would remember a compliment that came from you.”

“Well, they’re beautiful.” Rey repeated, momentarily blinded by the dazzling smile Jess gave.

“You’re beautiful.” She replied, reaching up to tuck a few strands of hair back behind Rey’s ear and leaning closer.

Rey closed the distance, pressing her lips to Jess’s. There was a terrifying fraction of a second where Jess didn’t move, but soon enough, she was kissing back with wonderfully soft lips. It was intoxicated by her lips, as though Jess was her own bottle of liquor, better than anything a bar could offer.

Jess smiled against her lips and sighed happily, brushing her fingers through Rey’s hair. After a moment she pulled back to look at Rey, whose eyes were closed with a blissful smile on her lips. Slowly, she opened her eyes, beaming at Jess. Letting out a chuckle, Jess moved forward, catching her in another kiss, this one a little firmer than before. 

After a few moments, Rey leaned back against the car door, pulling Jess with her. She splayed a hand on Jess’s back, pulling her closer. Jess’s other hand grasped Rey’s shoulder and she nibbled on her bottom lip, smiling when Rey let out a soft sound and held her close. 

Before they could do much more however, there was a knock on the car door and the two women startled, sitting up. Two men stood outside the car, not Poe and Finn, but two different men, smelling slightly of cheap alcohol, one of them with a massive beard. Jess scrambled for the flashlight as Rey grabbed her gun, both of them aiming towards the men.

Rey jumped when she saw who it was and put down the gun quickly, eyes wide. 

“Hey… What are you doing in there?!” One of the men asked as the other let out a threatening growl. 

Jess looked at them and then at Rey, frowning deeply.

Rey couldn’t believe it. All that they had been through, looking for him, and he had just landed on their figurative doorstep. 

“Han Solo?”


	6. Chapter 6

Jess climbed off of Rey as the pair looked at Han and the other man, exchanging a glance of absolute confusion. 

“Yes yes, that’s me.” He said, waving a hand dismissively. “What are you doing in there?” he asked again, frowning down at them. “Where did you even find that? It was stolen from me and I haven’t been able to find it since.”

“It was at Niima’s Car Salvage Yard.” Rey explained, still gaping at him. After a moment she moved to climb out of the car, Jess following her out as well. 

“Niima? That junkyard?” His face soured. “That bastard Plutt stole it, I’m sure of it.”

Rey nodded, swallowing. “I think so, yeah.” After a moment she remembered her job. “What are you doing here? And who is that?”

The man beside him grumbled in some foreign language, one that Rey managed to understand. 

“Chewie? Your name is Chewie?” Jess blinked over at her.

“You can understand him?” She asked, blinking between the two. Rey nodded and then looked back at them.

“You didn’t answer my first question. What are you doing here?” Han huffed and crossed his arms.

“Why do you care?”

Rey drew herself up to her full height, even though she wasn’t taller than them, and got out her badge. “My name is Rey. I’m with the D’Qar Private Detective Agency. I was sent to find you and bring you back to your wife.”

Han shook his head. “No.”

Rey frowned and tilted her head. “No?”

“No. I’m not going back.” Han said firmly. 

“What? Why?” This was complicated. It wasn’t as though Rey could go back to Leia and tell her that she had found her husband, but that he didn’t want to come back home. As far as the agency was concerned, this was more or less the end of the job, since she had found the guy she was looking for, but considering the kinds of trouble that they had ended up getting involved in, this really wasn’t the way she wanted this to end.

“Because, she doesn’t want me there.” He said, sounding so certain that Rey could have almost believed it.

“What?” she gaped at him. “Yes she does. Hell, the only reason I was put on this job was so that she didn’t wind up in some sort of trouble looking for you! I’m pretty sure that they actually have a car by her place to make sure that she doesn’t go looking herself!”

Han sighed. “That doesn’t mean she wants me there.” 

“Well why?” Jess asked.

“Because I failed her!” Han suddenly snapped. “With Ben, and everything that happened, it’s all my fault!”

“How is it your fault?” Rey asked, leaning against the car.

“Well first, there’s my past. I used to live a nice life of crime, smuggling all sorts of things. Then I met her, and I couldn’t keep that up. I was never good enough for her to begin with, and I tried my best to be better, but after they passed Prohibition… I started a few side jobs, smuggling some giggle water to a couple of different juice joints. Nothing serious, not enough to get me arrested, at least for too long, just enough to made a little extra coin on the side. But then some of the rivals of the people I smuggled for found out, and they dragged Ben into this.” He sighed, rubbing his face as Chewie patted his shoulder.

“They drew him in, promised all sorts of things, riches and wealth and power. I know that what he’s done since then is of his own doing, his rise is based on what he did, but I’m the reason he got involved in the first place.” He looked back at them. “How can I look her in the eye? Being the one who caused this.”

Rey and Jess listened to him, exchanging a glance as they both tried to figure out what they should say. 

Rey stepped forward. “Han… You have to go home. She needs you, and you clearly need her. It’s not safe for everyone to run around like this.” When he didn’t respond, she continued. “If I need to, I can find a way. Get to the bottom of Ben’s situation. Put him under trial, perhaps? Put him in jail, so at least he’s not doing any harm.”

“And what would that change? He’s still a criminal. And it’s still my fault.” Han huffed, looking away.

“It can’t entirely be your fault.” Jess said suddenly. “I mean… Just because he was enticed in, doesn’t mean he didn’t have it in him. If they offered money and power, he was probably already seeking that. He could have found his way there eventually anyways.”

Han looked at her with an unreadable expression before shaking his head. “No. I can’t go back. She’ll never forgive me for leaving now, it would be best for us all if I just stayed away. She deserves better.”

Rey grabbed his arm, ignoring the shout from Han. “No! You are coming with us, whether you want to or not! Did you ever try talking with her about this? Did you ever try? Have you put any effort at all into discussing this? You haven’t tried at all to make any of this right, have you?”

Han didn’t meet her gaze as he tried to wrench his arm away. Chewie grumbled something in his language and looked at Han. “Don’t give me that, Chewie. I’m not going back, and that’s final. No matter what she says.”

Footsteps came from around the corner and Rey turned to see Poe and Finn hurried over, Bee with them. 

“Jess! Rey! What’s going on, who are they?” Finn asked as they came to a stop.

“Han?” Poe asked, confused. “What on earth are you doing here? We’ve been looking for you!”

“So I’ve heard.” Han huffed, turning away. Poe frowned and looked at Rey, gesturing at him.

“Apparently he doesn’t want to go back.” She sighed, rolling her eyes.

“What?!” Poe exclaimed. “You have to go back! Leia is worried about you!”

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again: No.”

“Solo, come on!” Finn interjected, frustrated. 

Before he could continue, Han turned to stare at him. “Did you just call me ‘Solo’?”

Finn shifted awkwardly. “Um…” He cleared his throat. “Well. You have to go back! We didn’t go through all of this for you to just give up!”

“I don’t care what you went through, kid!” Han turned on him. “I don’t care who you’ve pissed off. That’s your fault, and that’s your problem! So why don’t you spill your tale of woe to someone who gives a damn!”

“You know,” Rey snapped. “Just because you don’t want to listen to what we have to say, doesn’t mean you get to act like that!” 

“Why don’t you people just scram, huh?! Get on out of here!” Chewie grumbled something to Han, something that the man ignored. “Shut it, Chewie. I’m not going back.” The other man muttered something else and the two men began to argue. After a few moments, Han let out a sigh. 

“You know what? Fine. I’ll go back. But I’m going to tell you now, she’s not going to be happy to see me.” he resigned, getting a triumphant smile out of Rey.

“Great, that’s all we need.” She declared, grabbing his arm and pushing him into the car, in the backseat, much to his annoyance. Chewie followed in after him, and so did Poe, Finn, and Bee, cramping the back. When Jess and Rey took the front seat, Han grumbled. “There’s plenty of space up there, why are both of you back here?”

“To keep you company.” Poe said, grinning up at him and slinging an arm over Finn’s shoulders. “In case you try and jump and escape.”

Chewie said something and Rey let out a laugh as she started the car.

“What did he say?” Finn asked, looking at her.

“That his old bones couldn’t handle that kind of jump.” She said, making the others, save for a still grouchy Han, chuckle. 

It took a little while to get back to Leia’s house, considering they had taken so many turns on their escape from Niima’s, but soon enough they were pulling up, Chewie now having to physically keep Han from turning around. 

Rey knocked on the door and stepped back as it opened, once again revealing Leia. 

“Rey? I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon, do you need to borrow that jacket again or-- Han…” she breathed as she saw her husband, standing to the side with his arm in Chewie’s vice like grip. “Han!” She launched herself at him, pulling him into a firm hug. “What happened to you? I was looking everywhere for you!”

“I… uhm… left.” Han said awkwardly, wincing when Leia pulled back to stare at him. 

“You what?” She asked, raising her eyebrows, as if daring him to repeat what he had said.

Han didn’t meet her eyes. “I left..”

For a moment Leia was silent and Rey wisely took a step back, watching as Leia started shouting. “Why you stuck up, half-witted, scruffy looking nerfherder!” 

“What’s a nerfherder?” Finn asked Poe in a whisper.

“Dunno. Can’t be anything good, though.” Poe whispered back, eyes on the unfolding scene.

“I can’t believe you! You ran away! I thought you were kidnapped! Or dead! Or who knows what else! And you  _ ran away _ ! I looked for you for ages, so much so that they had to send over a detective just to keep me from doing something stupid!” 

“Leia, I’m sorry…” Han started.

“Why did you leave, Han?” She asked, not shouting anymore, but certainly not any calmer.

“I…” Han looked down and Rey silently hoped that he had the good sense to be honest. “Because of what happened with Ben. I couldn’t stay because of that. I failed you, and I failed him, and I couldn’t stay.” Rey relaxed marginally. It was still a hardship for them to go through, but at least he was being truthful about it.

After a moment she stepped forward, sensing that things were about to get much more serious and personal between the couple. “We’re going to get going,” she murmured. “And let you guys continue in private.”

Leia nodded, reaching out to touch Rey’s shoulder when the latter moved to turn away. “Rey… Thank you, for bringing him back.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am.” she replied, offering a small smile. “I was just doing my job. I’ll file the report and close the case.”

Nodding, the woman pulled back, heading inside with Han, who she gave another very pointed look to. The door closed behind them, leaving the four to turn and look at one another.

“So. Now what?” Poe asked, patting Bee’s head gently.

“Well, I need to file my report,” Rey said with a sigh. “And I guess you guys can just go, I mean, I don’t really know.”

“Yeah, we probably should get going. It’s late, we should probably sleep.” Finn agreed. “I need some time to relax, honestly.”

“Wanna stay the night?” Poe offered to Finn, smiling when the man nodded before looking at Rey and Jess. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Jess. And hopefully we’ll see you soon too, Rey. It was nice to meet you.”

“It was nice to meet you too.” Rey said, raising her hand in a half wave. “Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it.”

Poe waved back. “Happy to help. If you need any help with any other case, stop by.”

“This was a one time thing, Poe. It's not happening again.” Rey said, raising a brow.

Poe nodded his head and raised his hands in surrender. “Fair enough. You take care of yourself. And visit! Jess is carrying a torch for you, and I don't want her to be all lonely.”

“You!” Jess lunged after him and Poe and Finn hurried off. “I hate you!”

“It's payback! You did the same with Finn and me, I have to do it back. It's the law!” Poe called as the pair walked down the sidewalk, Bee trotting beside them. 

Jess made a rather vulgar gesture in response before turning back to Rey, an awkward smile on her lips. “So… I'll see you?”

Rey nodded, smiling. “I'll see you. Oh! Here,” she pulled out her notepad and a pen, scrawling her address and phone number. “We can stay in touch. I would like to see you again,” she admitted softly. “Maybe when we have a little less adrenaline in our systems.” Jess laughed and took the paper. 

“I'll call you. And drop by. But I should hope that I'll see you around the Castle again.” she hummed. “Best place to grab a drink, and there’s an added plus of me always being there.”

“I'll be there. I don't think I'd live without hearing you sing again.” Rey promised, grinning.

Jess let out a little laugh and shook her head. “Oh, you slay me!”

“I mean it!” Rey protested, smiling widely.

“Well, if you insist, thank you, Rey. I'll see you soon, yes?” She asked, stepping a little closer.

“Yes.” Rey confirmed, taking a step forward of her own and catching Jess's lips in a soft kiss.

They pressed together for a moment or two, relishing in their closeness before pulling apart, Jess letting out a happy sigh. “Well, I'll let you get to your paperwork, hm?”

“Hm.” Rey echoed, nodding her head slowly. 

Jess backed away, waving a little bit. “See you later.”

Rey waved back. “See you.” she watched as the woman finally turned her back, walking down the street in the same direction as Poe and Finn. With a skip in her step, she walked down the other direction, a smile on her lips that wouldn't go away, even as she settled into sleep when she got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I was too busy on Friday!


	7. Epilogue

_ Whippoorwills call, evenin' is nigh, _

_ Hurry to my blue heaven, _

_ Turn to the right, there's a little white light, _

_ Will lead you to my blue heaven, _

The Castle was nearly empty again, just how Rey preferred it. She enjoyed dancing, of course, but there was something charming about being in an almost empty bar. It was more relaxing, more unwinding than when it was completely full. And, naturally, Rey could see her girlfriend, in all her beauty, singing like she owned the joint.

_ You'll see a smilin' face, a fireplace, a cozy room, _

_ Little nest that nestles where the roses bloom, _

Rey smiled to herself, leaning back in her chair, taking another sip of her gin rickey, a drink she now considered lucky. Jess wasn’t looking at her, she usually didn’t when she was singing, but that was alright, because Rey wasn’t sure if she could survive Jess’s or Poe and Finn’s teasing if any of them saw the way she was staring at her.

_ Molly and me, and the baby makes three, _

_ We're happy in my, in my blue heaven, _

Jess’s voice faded into the music, Poe, Finn, and the other bandmates all jumping in to fill the gap. Rey tapped her fingers against the glass, grinning when her and Jess met eyes. The woman winked and Rey chuckled, After a little while, she resumed her singing, repeating the chorus again and again until the song came to an end with a  _ We’re happy in my blue heaven! _

Rey clapped with the rest of the audience, smiling at Jess as she came over, taking the seat beside her and snatching her glass, taking the last sip of alcohol from her.

“Hey! Get your own!” Rey exclaimed, although there was no malice behind it, only a laugh in her voice.

“I will! And I’ll buy you one too, you know I will.” Jess said, grinning and waving a hand at Maz. They had both established a usual drink, so Maz knew what to get them, which benefited them all, since a massive line would always build up behind one of them since they were always so busy gazing at one another to properly order.

“I know you will, you always do. Even though you know it’s fine.” Rey hummed, reaching out to tuck some of her hair back.

Jess leaned into her touch and sighed warmly. “What kind of squeeze would I be if I didn’t buy you a drink every so often?”

“A good one all the same, you know that.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“I feel like,” Jess hummed, taking Rey’s hat and putting it on her own head. “We’re both supposed to know a lot of things.” she grinned when the other just chuckled. “How’s your case going?” 

“It’s pretty cut and dry, so that’s a relief.” Rey shrugged, thanking Maz when they got their drinks.

“No… Order or anything?” Even though it had been months since that case, they all worried, and although Rey wasn’t one to shy away from a challenge, she had done her best to keep out of any of that business, not wanting to draw their attention again. They had been able to lay low, and that was how she wanted to keep it.

“Nope. Not even a little. How’s Leia and Han? I haven’t gotten in touch lately.” Rey asked, tilting her head.

“They’re doing alright. They’ve had a few issues every so often, but they’re doing a lot better. I heard that the Order is starting to fall apart, I think Ben is going to end up in jail soon. That could help.” She took a sip of her drink. “Or make it worse, I guess.”

“At least he won’t be out causing harm.” Rey reasoned.

“I guess.” Jess repeated, shrugging. “But at least they’re all right. I was worried that this would ruin them.”

Rey nodded, swirling the drink slowly. “I’m glad it didn’t.” 

The piano started again and the pair looked up, seeing only Finn onstage, the other musicians all getting drinks. After a moment, Rey recognized the notes as the opening to Poe’s favorite song. When she looked over, Poe was watching him, a wide smile on his lips that she knew Jess would tease him over. After a few moments, Finn started singing, and Rey could see Poe practically melt at the sight.

_ No one to talk with _

_ All by myself _

_ No one to walk with _

_ But I'm happy on the shelf _

_ Ain't misbehavin' _

_ I'm savin' my love for you _

_ I know for certain _

_ The one I love _

_ I'm through with flirtin' _

_ It's just you I'm thinkin' of _

_ Ain't misbehavin' _

_ I'm savin' my love for you _

After a few moments, Poe pushed off from the bar counter, crossing the room and joining him on the piano bench. He joined him in singing, the pair’s voices blending together as one but still individually their own.

_ Like Jack Horner _

_ In the corner _

_ Don't go nowhere _

_ What do I care? _

_ Your kisses are worth waitin' for _

_ Believe me _

_ I don't stay out late _

_ Don't care to go _

_ I'm home about eight _

_ Just me and my radio _

_ Ain't misbehavin' _

_ I'm savin' my love for you _

They repeated the last two verses, their voices softer than before, meant for only one another. Finn trailed off on the piano, stopping somewhat abruptly when Poe pulled him in for a kiss.

“They’re insufferable, aren’t they?” Jess asked, pretending to sound annoyed even though she was grinning ear to ear.

“Absolutely the worst.” Rey replied, shaking her head, nothing but amusement on her voice and features. “Who serenades people anymore?” she added, a sly grin overtaking her features.

“I didn’t hear you complaining!” Jess exclaimed, nudging her. 

“Who said I was?” Rey said innocently. “You know I love it.”

“And you know I love you.” Jess purred, kissing her cheek before nuzzling against her neck.. 

Rey laughed. “I know, and I love you too, Jess.”

Humming, the woman pressed another kiss to her skin before pulling back. “My blue heaven…” she trailed off in song.

Rey just beamed, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seems abrupt, this story took a mind of its own, so I didn't get to fit in some of the things I wanted to fit into the story. I might do a sequel, though, but I'm not sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This will update M-W-F, with the final chapter and epilogue posted together.


End file.
